Since the beginning of golf, players and instructors have tried to build more repeatable and effective golf swings. Many areas of golf have improved enormously through the years. Equipment including drivers, irons, wedges, putters, balls, gloves, shoes, greens, golf courses, teaching techniques, and instructors have all evolved. Computers have launched golf into a new era. Now we can calculate launch angle, ball speed, spine angle, body position, body rotation, club path, impact position and much more.
Two areas of golf remain a challenge for instructors and players alike. Number one is the ability to master the set up position. In many ways the set up position mirrors the impact position. This is so important for the player to have the ability to swing the club repetitiously and be able to generate as much club head speed as possible. Correct spine angle at address gives the player the ability to rotate on the back swing while staying on a fixed axis. It is necessary to correctly position the chin to allow the shoulders to rotate without interference, and to aid the player in setting head and eyes level in the address position. This is important so the body is in the correct position for the down swing.
Number two brings us to the next unarguable fundamental in golf—keeping your head steady and your eyes focused on the ball. For centuries teachers have held a player's head stable or placed a club or object on the head to keep it stable. Many devices over the years have been tried to help teachers and players accomplish this. Most devices are large and bulky, some are very expensive, and others only allow a player to use the device indoors or in a fixed area. Many of these devices are not functional or effective.
As most great teachers in golf know muscle memory can be either positive or negative. Training aids that help players create the positive muscle memory are rare. A training aid that a player can train and practice in is obviously rarer. The most inconceivable is the training aid that can be used to train, practice and play in to build the elusive positive muscle memory while actually hitting a golf ball. Accordingly, there is a need to help golfers master these two areas, and to help every golfer with every shot from putting, chipping, iron shots, drives, and so on. There is a further need to do all of this while aiding the player with the two most unarguable fundamentals in golf: a means to address the ball in the proper position for repeatability and power while allowing the player to hit hundreds of golf balls from the same set up, or address position to develop this positive muscle memory before having to take the device off.